This invention relates to devices for the storage and handling of materials and more specifically to the storage and handling of cargo in the cab or bed of a pick-up truck.
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose truck pole and more specifically to a pole for use in a pick-up truck or cab having garment hooks disposed on each side of the cab and a truck bed for storing and transporting cargo.
An elongated multi-purpose truck pole for use in a pick-up truck bed or cab having garment hooks disposed on the inner side walls includes first and second pole sections telescopically connected to each other whereby the overall length of the pole may be adjusted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, locking means are provided to secure the first and second sections of the pole in position to maintain the desired pole length.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, first and second suspension brackets are disposed at each end of the pole so that the pole may be hung from the truck""s garment hooks.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a cargo arm is pivotally attached to one end of the pole and movable between a stored position in which the arm is substantially adjacent and parallel to the pole and a utilitarian position in which the arm extends outwardly from the pole so that cargo in the bed of the truck may be positioned or retrieved.
In still another aspect of the invention, the pole is provided with a light disposed at the same end of the pole so that the truck bed may be illuminated while positioning or retrieving cargo.
In yet another aspect of the invention, retaining cups are provided on opposite sides of the vertical truck bed walls to engage opposite ends of the pole to maintain the pole a specified distance above the truck bed.
The present invention thus provides a multi-purpose pole that can be used as a garment hanger or a tool for illuminating, positioning or retrieving cargo from the truck bed.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.